1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting unit for a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD apparatuses are an apparatus for implementing an image using liquid crystal (LC). The LCD apparatuses are applied to various types of display apparatuses such as a television or a computer monitor.
The LCD apparatus includes an LC panel which display light into an image and a light emitting unit which provides the light to the LC panel.
Typically, an exterior electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or the like has been used as the light emitting unit. Recently, the use of a light emitting diode (LED) which can improve color reproduction without use of silver (Ag) has increased.
The light emitting unit is divided into an edge type and a direct type according to a position of a light source which emits light. The edge type light emitting unit refracts light of a light source disposed in a side with respect to an LC panel through a light guide panel (LGP) and provides the refracted light to the LC panel. The direct type light emitting unit disposes a plurality of light sources on a rear surface of an LC panel to supply light.
A fluorescent member is mostly charged in the inside of the light emitting unit in the related art. When the fluorescent member has a poor thermal property, the lifespan is reduced due to the heat dissipated from the light source. In particular, the heat dissipated from the light source is becoming an important issue in a quantum dot which receives attention as the fluorescent member in recent years.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for preventing a property of a fluorescent member being degraded due to the heat dissipated from the light source.